The Green Wolf That Fell In Love with Blue Riding Raven
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Un lobo, verde, que se enamora de la pequeña Caperucita Roja, o mejor dicho, Caperucita Azul, como en el cuento clásico, él quiere estar junto a ella pero sabe que no puede. Segun ellos su encuentro es el final de la historia. Intento de summary, un poco de OOC.


**The Green Wolf That Fell In Love with Blue Riding Raven**

 **(El Lobo Verde que se Enamoró de Caperucita Raven Azul)**

Hola mis preciosuras.

He aquí mi nueva obra maestra, si es que así le puedo llamar, de mi pareja favorita BBRAE.

Sé que últimamente no he publicado ningún capítulo de mis historias en todas estas vacaciones, y me disculpo por ello, ya que obvia razones no he tenido mucha imaginación últimamente, además porque he estado muy distraída disfrutando mis vacaciones con mi familia, y bueno, aquí tienen una recompensa de todas estas vacaciones.

También debo decirles que este es mi primer ONE-SHOT de BBRAE, ya la vez que he tenido esta historia rodando en mi cabeza de más de un año, la razón por la que no he publicado esta historia, fue porque no sabía por dónde comenzar la historia y como terminarla. Y bueno. Aquí lo tienen.

Espero que sea de su agrado.

 **ADVERTENCIA: Los Jóvenes Titanes NO me pertenecen, al igual que la canción de los hermanos Kagamine Rin y Len de Vocaloid.**

Sólo la historia es 100% mía.

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

 **Guuzen kara hajimaru hitsuzen no wan shin**

 **tooku ni mieta no wa yureru akairo**

 **(Fue una simple coincidencia, aquella típica escena**

 **A lo lejos pude ver una caperucita roja…)**

Afuera de una bella casa vivía una hermosa mujer de cabello largo hasta la cintura y violeta, tez blanca y hermosos ojos amatistas, su nombre era Ángela Roth o para los amigos Arella, aquella mujer tenía una hija única de 16 años, quien era casi la misma replica de su joven madre a excepción de que ella tenía el cabello corto hasta la mandíbula y su tez era completamente pálida; su nombre era Rachel Roth, pero se conformaba a que la llamaran Raven.

A diferencias de todas las chicas de su edad, a Raven le apasionaba la lectura, en especial la oscura. También siempre le gustaba vestir de azul con algo de negro, ya que esos dos colores eran sus predilectos. Cuando Raven cumplió sus 16 años, Arella le había obsequiado una hermosa caperuza azul, lo cual para la hija le fascinó aunque nunca se lo demostró ya que era muy reservada al igual que nunca mostraba sus sentimientos hacia su madre o cualquiera.

Un día su madre habló con ella de un pequeño asuntó que tenía…

– Raven necesito que me hagas un favor.

– ¿Qué es Arella? – preguntó sin emoción Raven.

– Necesito que le envíes esto a Azar, ya que la pobre mujer se encuentra muy enferma. – dijo Arella mientras le entregaba a su hija un canasto que contenía pan, frutas, vino y chocolate, mucho pero mucho chocolate.

– ¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga yo? – preguntó desafiante.

– Porque es tu abuela.

– Pero es tu madre. Tú tienes más la responsabilidad de llevarle esto después de todo eres tu hija. – ambas mujeres se desafiaron con la mirada, pero al parecer esta vez fue Arella quien ganó la batalla.

– Ah, bueno, si tanto insistes en que le llevé esto a Azar, entonces no me queda de otra. Pero eso sí, olvídate de que te dé dinero para que te compres todos esos libros que tanto amas en todo el mundo. – una sonrisa triunfante decoró los labios de la astuta madre al ver como el rostro de su hija palidecía de más.

– Pensándolo bien, una pequeña a la vieja no me caería bastante mal. – Raven prendió vuelo como alma que se lleva el diablo, no sin antes de tomar el libro que con anterioridad estaba leyendo y su caperuza azul.

– Esto nunca falla. – rió Arella. – Bien ahora arreglarme para mi cita con Brunito.

Mientras tanto…

Por otro lado, en el bosque vivía un joven lobo de cabellos y ojos verdes, al igual que su tez también lo era, quien se encontraba descansando en la rama de un árbol a la vez que comía un fruto de éste. Su nombre era Garfield Logan, pero se conformaba más que le dijeran Chico Bestia, ya que siempre lo molestaban con el nombre del gato de la vecina del pueblo.

– Vaya… aunque suene raro en que diga esto… es un día muy aburrido. – dijo con algo pereza y aburrimiento, mientras se terminaba la manzana. – Como desearía que este día fuera diferente como los otros anteriores, y también, como desearía tener un amigo con quien compartir mis días de aburrimiento.

Chico Bestia dejó escapar un suspiró de aburrimiento mientras observaba con algo de pereza su hogar, en ese momento, algo le llamó su atención que hizo que casi se cayera de la rama por la curiosidad. Había algo entre los arbustos, agudizó más su mirada a la vez que sus oídos mientras que la curiosidad lo mataba. En ese momento. Logró ver algo azul, saltó cuidadosamente de la rama del árbol mientras se acercaba sigilosamente hacia otro árbol para saber lo que era.

En preciso instante vio que resultaba ser una persona, que a su vez llevaba puesta una caperuza y lo más peculiar fue que era azul. Chico Bestia tenía cierta curiosidad de quien era esa persona detrás de aquella caperuza, ya que, tapaba casi la mitad de su rostro.

– ¿Quién será? – se preguntó así mismo con curiosidad. – Sé que es una chica… pero… aun así quisiera saber cómo se llama y como es ella. – en ese momento, el joven lobo pudo divisar que aquella chica tenía unos preciosos ojos amatistas, lo que causó en él que su corazón se acelerará y a la vez que un sonrojo apareciera en sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto… Raven caminaba con la cabeza baja, dejó escapar un suspiro de aburrimiento mientras apretaba fuertemente el mango de la canasta que traía. De repente, un viento travieso apareció haciendo que la capucha de ella se le cayera de su cabeza, haciendo que al Chico Bestia se le ruborizara el rostro por ver el hermoso de la chica. ¡Era hermosa! Realmente lo era. Su cabello violeta, sus ojos amatistas, sus labios carnosos y suaves, su piel pálida como el mármol. Ella era una completa belleza, hasta parecía como un hermoso ángel.

 **Fushigi na mori no oku de mitsuketa kuroi kage to**

 **Nani ka ga hajimaru yokan, kowakute nigedashita**

 **(En lo profundo del bosque una sombra negra vi**

 **Con un mal presentimiento me asusté mucho y corrí)**

En ese momento, un escalofrío recorrió por su espalda haciendo que los pelos de su nuca se le erizaban, después de sentir de que algo… o _alguien_ la estuviera observando en el transcurso del viaje. Sin dudarlo dos veces Raven levantó su mirada amatista y se volteó rápidamente detrás de ella mientras logró alcanzar una oscura silueta y que a la vez esa sombra la miraba fijamente, su corazón empezó a acelerarle a un ritmo desconocido y un notorio sonrojo comenzó a decorar sus mejillas, y con algo de miedo a esas desconocidas sensaciones no pudo evitar acelerar el paso hasta terminar corriendo para escapar de allí.

– ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara? ¿Y… por qué huyo? – se preguntó así misma confundida aun sintiendo como su corazón le latía frenéticamente y a la vez sus mejillas adquirieron un color más llamativo.

Chico Bestia miró con suma tristeza como la chica había escapado, mientras que él sintió un vuelco en su pecho y a la vez que no podía evitar entristecerse, bajó su mirada mientras sintió como unas rebeldes lagrimas se asomaron entre sus ojos esmeraldas. Continuó observando por horas buscando con la mirada aquella chica de caperuza azul si se aparecía en cualquier momento, pero, al no verla por ningún lado, dio por fin su búsqueda, en ese momento, vio al objeto de su adoración pasar por el mismo sendero.

– ¿Quién eres…? ¿Chica de la caperuza azul? – dijo en un tono soñador el joven lobo mientras observaba encantado a la chica.

 **[** **Deai]** **wa owari ni tsuzuku shinario**

 **Dakara waza to toomawari wo shita**

 **(Nuestro encuentro… en la historia… era una… escena más…**

 **Aun así yo tomé el camino incorrecto)**

Al regresar a su casa, Raven escuchó a su madre llamándole para cenar, pero su excusa fue un "estoy cansada" mientras se dirigió a su habitación. A sus escasos 16 años, a Raven nunca le había pasado lo que al mismo le paso con el lobo es misma tarde. Dejó escapar un suspiro cansado. Abrazó su almohada y durmió profundamente.

El joven lobo verde caminaba por el bosque, hasta encontrarse un buen lugar para descansar, se terminó echado sobre un montón de hojas, mientras miraba la blanca luna, y también recordando a la misteriosa chica de caperuza azul.

 **Aitai, nante**

 **Furetai, nante**

 **Hanashi tai, nante**

 **Omowa nai**

 **Kayowai kimi to zurui boku ga**

 **[** **Dea] sore ga owari sa**

 **(Quería verte,**

 **Sólo hablarte,**

 **Ser tu amigo;**

 **Pero era imposible**

 **Delicadeza y astucia**

 **Nunca podrán ir juntas de la mano)**

Raven soñaba con el lobo verde de aquella tarde, en ese sueño, ambos estaban descansando en un hermoso prado abrazándose uno al otro, mientras que ambos se miraban fijamente mostrando un hermoso brillo en su mirar. En ese momento. Raven se despertó de golpe, mientras sentía como los latidos de su corazón se le aceleraba rápidamente a la vez que sentía sus mejillas arder, abrazó su almohada aún más fuerte que antes, mientras que unas lágrimas cristalinas comenzaron a brotar de sus bellos ojos. Pensó en el lobo, en sus lindos ojos esmeraldas, en sus tiernas orejas y en su cabello verde como el pasto, su silencioso llanto aumentó, al recordar que su sueño nunca pasara.

Chico Bestia miraba el cielo al mismo tiempo que recordaba en aquella hermosa joven, sonrió al recordar sus ojos, sus labios carnosos, todo, pero su sonrisa se borró al recordar como ella corrió del miedo. Con su mano acarició sus orejas, recordando, que nada de eso pasara de nuevo, porque eso nunca comenzará.

 **Zankoku datte nonoshitta tte**

 **Unmei wa kawaranai**

 **(Está cruel verdad, esta fría maldición**

 **Nuestro destino en un guion está)**

Raven lloraba sin pudor alguno, con sus pálidas manos secó sus amargas lágrimas, miró el cielo nocturno y cerró sus ojos, los abrió de golpe para volver a llorar con más fuerza. Sus ojos amatistas ya estaban ya rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, se dejó caer lentamente al suelo, mientras lentamente se arrastraba para buscar en uno de sus cajones un bello collar con un dije en forma de cuervo, lo apretó con su mano y cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

Chico Bestia lloraba amargamente, sus sollozos causaban pena y compasión a todo aquel que los escuchaba, miró las brillantes estrellas y pensó en su amor imposible, su llanto no hizo más que aumentar, miró hacia la luna y aulló con todas sus fuerzas como contándole al astro nocturno sus penas, sus pesares y su dolor.

 **Aa doushite, kimi ga?**

 **Doushite, boku ga?**

 **Ookami to akazukin, nanda**

 **(Dime ¿Por qué tu?,**

 **Dime ¿Por qué yo?**

 **Somos el Lobo y la Caperucita Roja)**

Raven siguió llorando hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, abrió lentamente sus ojos hinchados por el llanto mientras escuchó un sonoro y audible aullido que para unos les habría sonado desgarrador y lleno de dolor pero para Raven, este le transmitió paz y esperanza, esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, cerro sus ojos mientras dejó escapar una última lagrima para quedarse profundamente dormida.

Cuando el ojiverde dejó de aullar sintió un poco de paz, se dejó caer de rodilla, mientras continuaba llorando, al volver a mirar el cielo, las estrellas parecieron brillar aún más y una veloz estrella fugaz cruzó en el cielo nocturno, transmitiéndole paz y esperanza al joven lobo, el cual se dejó caer lentamente al suelo para dormir profundamente.

 **Kitto kimi wa kyou mo kono michi wo otozureru**

 **Soshite boku wa kyou mo zutto mimamoru shika dekinai**

 **(Sé que nuevamente hoy vendrás por este camino,**

 **No tengo el valor de hacer nada sólo te puedo observar)**

La pelivioleta salió de su casa para ir de vuelta con Azar, siguió el mismo camino atravesando al pueblo hasta llegar al sendero donde ayer estaba el lobo, suplicó a todos dioses que ahí volviera a estar.

– _Espero que él esté ahí._ – pensó Rave mientras caminaba nerviosa en aquel camino.

Por otro lado, el lobo verde se escondía entre los árboles, tomo una rosa y la dejó en medio del camino y rápidamente se escondió, mientras rezaba a todos los dioses que la Caperucita Azul volviera a pasar por ahí.

– _Por favor que vuelva a aparecer en este camino y que le guste esa rosa._ – pensó nervioso el lobo mientras observaba detrás de un árbol.

 **Kimi wa ano ki no saki de itsumo toori, kakure teru**

 **Watashi wa kizukanu furi shita mama toori sugita**

 **(Te escondes del otro lado, en el árbol de siempre**

 **Así que yo pretendo que no le he notado aun)**

Raven pasó por el mismo sendero, y vio la silueta de Chico Bestia entre los árboles, al llegar al nivel del árbol, vio una rosa azul en el suelo, la recogió y la olió, sonrió, y vio en una hoja escrito con el nombre de _Chico Bestia_ , Raven sonrió dejó caer el collar y continuó con en su camino.

– Con que Chico Bestia. – murmuró ella.

El ojiverde, observó como ella dejaba caer algo oscuro en el suelo, salió de su escondite hacia la dirección donde se encontraba el objeto, lo tomó y vio que en él tenía escrito el nombre de _Raven_ , sonrió ante eso, apretó el collar entre sus manos y con amor lo besó, mientras veía a la chica de la caperuza azul desaparecer por el sendero.

– Raven. – suspiró su nombre como si fuera su aliento de vida.

 **Shisen wa karama nai koe wa todoka nai**

 **Tameiki dake ga munashiku kasanaru**

 **(No podemos… cruzar miradas… no puedo… escuchar tu vo…**

 **Seguimos los dos sin poder vernos ni escucharnos)**

Raven volvió a pasar por aquel camino, como era su costumbre de recoger la flor que Chico Bestia le dejaba en el suelo, ella dejó caer una manzana, en la cual había un papel con un mensaje en él, al recoger su flor, que esta vez era un hermoso clavel, leyó la nota la cual decía _Te amo_ , sonrió y siguió caminando.

Chico Bestia esperó a que cuando Raven se fuera para por su manzana, cuando vio que ella se había alejado fue por ella, mientras que su mirada tenía un brillo intenso cuando leyó una nota sobre ella en la cual decía _Te amo_ , sonrió, besó la manzana y se dejó caer al suelo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 **Aenaku tatte**

 **Furenaku tatte**

 **Hanase naku tatte**

 **Ii kara**

 **(No puedo verte…**

 **No puedo hablarte…**

 **Ni ser tu amigo;**

 **Pero no importa)**

Raven llegó a su casa y se dejó caer sobre su cama, sus labios mostraban una sonrisa, recordando las dulces frases de Chico Bestia, pero su mirada se ensombreció al recordar los papeles que ambos jugaban, las lágrimas comenzaron a emanar de sus ojos, y así sollozando, Rachel Raven Roth se durmió profundamente.

Chico Bestia miraba la luna mientras recordaba las suaves letras de su Raven confesándole su amor, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que papeles tenia, lloró amargamente y con tristes aullidos le confió sus pesares a la luna.

 **Tayori nai kimi to giko chinai boku ga**

 **Soko ni iru dake de iinda**

 **Kore ga koi datte iwanai nara**

 **Kotoba nante, nakute ii**

 **Aa kangae tatte**

 **Kangae tatte**

 **Endingu wa kawaranai**

 **(La frágil luz y la terca oscuridad**

 **Nunca se juntan pero siempre han sido amigas**

 **Si este amor existe en el silencio**

 **No uso palabras para vivir pensando y reflexionando,**

 **Entiendo que el final no puede ser cambiado)**

Raven caminaba con pereza y tristeza a la casa de su abuela mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos, dejó caer una manzana, y recogió la margarita, la guardó en la canasta y siguió caminando.

Chico Bestia, con tristeza recogió la manzana y decidió por fin seguir a Raven, la vio entrar a una casa, decidió alejarse, volvió con tristeza por donde vino sin ser consiente que alguien lo miraba, Azar, la abuela de Raven lo había visto, rápidamente tomó su teléfono y se comunicó con el mejor cazador del bosque.

– Si, quisiera comunicarle que un lobo anda rodeando por mi casa. Y me preocupa que él le haga daño a mi nieta.

– No se preocupe señora, me haré cargo de ese problema. – dijo el cazador.

– Se lo agradezco mucho. – agradeció Azar, mientras finalizaba con la llamada.

 **Aita kattanda**

 **Fureta kattanda**

 **Hanashita katta, honto wa  
kawaii kimi to yasashii boku ga**

 **Deai, musuba reru endo**

 **(Quería verte…**

 **Sólo hablarte…**

 **Ser tu amigo;**

 **Pero era imposible,**

 **Eres muy linda y no te haría daño**

 **Pero nuestro final ya está marcado)**

Raven caminaba por el sendero, en esta ocasión en lugar de una flor vio un hermoso ramo de rosas, lo tomó con delicadeza y vio una hija que decía _Te amo Raven, nunca lo olvides_ , las lágrimas no tardaron en fluir en los ojos de amatistas Raven, dejó caer la manzana y siguió su camino.

Chico Bestia tomó la manzana y en la hoja decía _Chico Bestia te amo y siempre te amaré_ , el joven lobo verde besó con adoración la manzana y entre los arboles siguió a Raven, sin percatarse que alguien más siguió su rastro.

– Así que es ese lobo quien anda tras de Raven. – se dijo así mismo el misterioso cazador.

 **Nankai datte nankai datte**

 **Kamisama ni negatta yo demo…**

 **Kanashii kurai, kanashii kurai**

 **Ookami to akazukin, nanda**

 **(¿Cuántas veces? ¿Por cuánto tiempo?**

 **¿Seguiré rogando a Dios?**

 **Pero tristemente, tristemente**

 **Somos el Lobo y la Caperucita Roja)**

Raven salió de la casa de Azar y fue lentamente a su casa, al llegar allí, cerró la puerta de su habitación y se soltó a llorar amargamente, sus ojos amatistas estaban bañados de lágrimas y reprimiendo sus sollozos se dirigió a su cama, se hizo un ovillo y se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas mientras sollozaba en silencio.

Chico Bestia caminaba por el bosque, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos esmeraldas, su llanto aumentaba y tras cantar sus sentimientos a la luna y se durmió instantáneamente.

 **Naiteru kimi wo nagusame takute nobashita ude ga,**

 **Furueru**

 **Aishiteiru yo dakishimetai yo dakedo,**

 **Dekinaindayo…!**

 **Dou agai tatte**

 **Dou negatta tte**

 **Tsume mo kiba mo kienai**

 **(Quiero abrazarte cuando lloras pero no puedo alcanzarte,**

 **Te amo tanto,**

 **Quiero estar contigo pero ya sé muy bien que no puedo**

 **¡Como sea!**

 **¡Seguiré luchando!;**

 **Nuestras diferencias nunca se irán)**

Raven se vistió para poder ir a casa de su abuela, bajó con pesadez las escaleras y camino por el mismo sendero de siempre, las lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus bellos ojos hasta dejarlos hinchados y rojos.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos? – se preguntó así misma débilmente.

Chico Bestia caminaba para ir al sendero que Raven tomaba todos los días, pero, un extraño olor llego a sus fosas nasales y al voltearse vio a un cazador, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el cazador jaló del gatillo y disparó.

– Rav…ven. – dijo el joven lobo con una voz entrecortada antes de caer al suelo.

Al escuchar el disparo en la lejanía, Raven empezó a correr desesperada y al llegar donde siempre se reunía con Chico Bestia sólo pudo ver el frío e inerte cuerpo de su amado lobo, con lágrimas en los ojos corrió hasta a él, se arrodillo frente al cada la persona que amaba y lloró, lloró como nunca lo había hecho.

– CHICO BESTIA. – vociferó con una voz quebrada mientras que sus lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos.

Tras unos días de la reciente muerte de Chico bestia, Raven se encontraba frente a la tumba de él con la tristeza aun en su rostro, cuando sintió sobre su hombro una mano y al girarse vio a un pelimarrón de ojos azules y a la vez que tenía colgado en su cuello el collar que le dio a Chico Bestia. Al verlo sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas saladas y sin decir ni una palabra se fue, y mientras caminaba por el sendero, tras ese árbol donde conoció a su lobo logró ver una negra silueta, con orejas y cola de lobo, sonrió y siguió con su camino.

 **Dakara, tada matteru yo**

 **Kimi no namida ga yamu made,**

 **Ano ki no saki de**

 **Zutto…**

 **(Así que por mi espera, ´**

 **Deja de llorar porque yo esperare**

 **De aquel árbol…**

 **…Siempre…)**

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les parecio?

Espero que bien. Aceptó cualquier sugerencia, crítica o comentario de la historia.

Como dije con anterioridad, me he esforzado mucho en crear el incio y el fin de la historia de cuento de la "Caperucita Roja" y de la canción.

Pero espero que les haya gustado.

No olviden comentar. Y nos leemos en la siguiente lectura.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


End file.
